1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seats for children, and more specifically, to seats which provide a source of amusement for children as well as simply providing something to sit upon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chairs which include a rotary seat structure mounted on a stationary base structure are well known, particularly in the office furniture field. These chairs sometimes have the facility of being raised or lowered upon rotation of the seat structure but not simply as a result of sitting still on the seat structure. Rather they are normally quite stable at any set height. U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,509 (Wolters) illustrates one example of the above type of office chair. Specifically, this specification discloses a supporting spindle for a chair which can be shifted from a mode in which the height of the seat is adjusted by rotation of the seat while the seat is unoccupied to a mode in which the seat can be rotated in either direction without effecting any change in vertical position when the seat is occupied. The change in mode is effected by the release of a lock when the spindle is downwardly telescoped against the bias of a spring by the weight of the seat's occupant.